1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for counting objects which are conveyed in said apparatus, the objects which may be for example, quick-frozen goods. The invention is however more particularly adapted to count small animals such as chicks, ducklings, young turkeys, young guinea fowl, etc.
2) Description of Background and Other Information
In an automated packing line, it is known to count the goods at the end of the line to place them by group in containers such as boxes.
The problem becomes obviously difficult when it involves counting loose goods whose shapes are not truly defined or different depending on the position that they can take, like quick-frozen croissants, for example.
Finally, it is clear that the difficulties are further increased when it involves counting living animals, which can of course move and be presented by groups or by unit, as in an incubator equipment line, for example.
A known counting apparatus includes a light emitting system adapted to form an emission zone, a light receiver system forming several reception points, which are substantially aligned, a passage between the emission zone and the reception points, to permit the conveying of objects to be counted in a manner substantially perpendicular to the alignment of the reception points, and a counting system, which is provided to determine the number of objects conveyed with respect to the variations of the light received at the reception points. These variations are due to the interposition of objects between the emission zone and the reception points.